


Счастливые дни

by MaryB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryB/pseuds/MaryB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В магазин каждый день приходит один и тот же человек. Фанфик написан для конкурса «Вокзал для двоих» на "Астрономической башне". Текст занял третье место в номинации "Авторский фик".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливые дни

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем тем, кто ждал. Благодарность – всем тем, кто дождался.

_Счастливой жизни нет, есть только счастливые дни. (А. Терье)_

Сегодня небо снова однотонное, тускло-серое. Казалось, все цвета вобрали в себя деревья, засыпающие на всю зиму, и теперь разбрасываются своими невероятными листьями на мили вокруг. Они все еще тянутся длинными тонкими ветвями куда-то вверх, надеясь поймать хоть лучик солнца. Увы, тщетно. Солнца нет уже третий день. 

Я встаю, когда тротуары еще залиты тусклым светом фонарей. Я просыпаюсь сам, отучившись заводить на ночь пузатый дряхленький будильник, заставляю его надолго замолчать и аккуратно спрятаться за стопками книг у прикроватной тумбочки; комкаю ватное одеяло в пододеяльнике и заворачиваю в него подушку, наспех умываюсь, расчесываюсь. Натягиваю теплый шерстяной свитер и потертую кожаную куртку на молнии, стараясь впихнуть при этом пятки в кроссовки уже спускаясь по лестнице. 

Воздух тягучий и влажный, как забытый на плите неумелой хозяйкой безвкусный кисель. Все вокруг сырое от почти непроглядного тумана и выскользнувших из него капель росы. Под ковром из ядерно-красных, бледно-желтых и темно-оранжевых листьев еще проглядывает зеленая трава. Хочется скинуть старые и серые от намертво въевшейся в них за несколько лет пыли кроссовки и черные носки, пройтись по этому ковру босиком, пока расторопные дворники еще не успели убрать его; ощутить, как мокро и тепло под ногами. 

В «Счастливые дни» я прихожу за два часа до открытия – зашвыриваю куртку на полку в подсобку, переобуваюсь и беру оттуда две тряпки, ведро и швабру, наливаю воды из-под крана. Снова и снова нещадно выжимая огромный кусок старой простыни в эмалированное ведро и закидывая его на деревянную швабру, я драю пол, пока тот не начинает жалостливо и умоляюще скрипеть. Другой тряпкой, поменьше, я прохожусь по витринным стеклам и стеклам высоких стеллажей, до которых я могу дотянуться, только лишь взобравшись на лестницу. Потом я проверяю ценники и кассовый аппарат, в последний закидываю мелочь «на размен». Достаю из-под прилавка простенький бейджик с надписью «Гарри Поттер» и прикалываю его. Ну и наконец, каждый раз, глубоко вдыхаю, как перед прыжком с громадной вышки в толщу воды, поворачиваю табличку, где теперь для всех проходящих мимо людей красуется надпись «Открыто», и начинаю ждать. 

*** 

Все товары в «Счастливых днях» – аскорбинки для душевнобольных. Сунешь большую круглую таблетку под язык и почти сразу же чувствуешь приторный вкус, но все равно ждешь, когда подействует. Напрасно. Еще никому не помогало. 

Я не хочу считать себя лицемером, искренне желая, чтобы покупки хотя бы как-то помогли людям, но и не верю тому, что написано в книгах, расставленных на полках в моем магазине. «Счастье за три дня или взгляни на свою жизнь по-новому», «Поиск себя и достижение внутренней гармонии», «Внутреннее «я» хочет на свободу» и сотни других. А еще под толстыми стеклами красуются милые безделицы вроде длиннющих красно-золотистых вязаных шарфов, небольших прозрачных шаров с целыми городами в миниатюре внутри и сердец: нарисованных, вырезанных. Да, их здесь особенно много. 

По всему помещению витает нежно-сладкий аромат, полученный из самых разнообразных экзотических цветов, который я освобождаю каждое утро из душного маленького флакончика. Но с недавних пор к нему примешивается стойкий свежий аромат промозглой осени. Он проникает отовсюду: выползает из-под оконных рам, путешествует на пальто и куртках посетителей и поднимается вверх, скользя между несколькими подгнившими досками в полу. Но больше всего он любит по-королевски вваливаться вместе с покупателями, когда они, сами не осознавая до конца, что делают что-то необратимое, толкают входную дверь, заставляя тоненько звенеть маленький серебряный колокольчик, свисающий с косяка над дверью. 

Обычно я угадываю пожелания клиентов практически с первого взгляда: вот этому старичку, который какими-то невероятными усилиями добрел почти до самого конца оживленной улицы и решил заглянуть именно в «Счастливые дни», – новую фоторамку из дерева для затертой черно-белой свадебной фотографии и белую искусственную ромашку в вазе. Девушке, одетой во все черное и даже с накрашенными черной помадой губами – темную шкатулку в форме треснутого пополам сердца и лично от меня комплимент, чтобы полюбоваться легким румянцем на ее выбеленных щеках, ну а курносому светловолосому мальчишке лет десяти, конечно же, самую красивую открытку и упаковку жвачки с вкладышами про любовь. Я знаю, чего хотят все эти люди, но не знаю, чего хочу я сам. 

*** 

Дождь льет вторые сутки. Барабанит тяжелыми прозрачными каплями в большие оконные стекла, оставляя за собой узор из причудливых водяных дорожек. Бьет по крыше и нещадно поливает ровный асфальт. Солнце появляется только во время обеда и то на пару минут. Не больше. 

Я вижу человека за стеклом в двери. В «Счастливых днях» не было ни одного покупателя за последние полчаса, хотя сегодня и суббота, поэтому я поднимаюсь со стула, стоящего за прилавком, и встаю на привычное место. Мужчина на улице останавливается под широким козырьком магазина и закрывает большой черный зонт. Потом, вытянув правую руку подальше от себя, стряхивает с него капли, разбрызгивая их во все стороны. Он морщится, когда ему приходится засовывать мокрый зонт в большой пакет. Я присматриваюсь, пытаясь разглядеть за достающими почти до плеч черными волосами его лицо. Наконец, он поворачивается и кладет руку на ручку двери, именно в этот момент мне удается его увидеть – бледное, узкое и с выдающимися скулами. Колокольчик звенит, возвещая о приходе нового посетителя. 

Он приносит с собой сухость. Я не понимаю, как это возможно, но это так. На его чистой одежде нет ни капли – ни случайно затесавшейся на широких плечах, ни попавшей на шнурки на ботинках. Лишь подошвы обуви оставляют при ходьбе едва заметный влажный след, который, впрочем, высыхает уже через несколько секунд, позволяя совсем забыть о своем существовании. И хотя он приносит долгожданную и непонятную, но приятную сухость, я знаю, что вот в этом пакете, да, да, который он держит в руках, лежит ужасный сырой черный зонт. Наверное, поэтому, увидев, как я недовольно разглядываю его пакет, мужчина быстро прячет его за спину. 

Я слежу, как он меряет отрывистыми пружинистыми шагами небольшое помещение и подолгу задерживается у стеллажей, глядит на товары, выставленные на витринах под стеклом. Почему-то стремится попробовать на ощупь то, что не скрыто от рук посетителей – мнет разноцветные шарфы, вертит в пальцах статуэтки озорных голых розовощеких амуров, нюхает духи на отрезанных белых полосках с надписями «тестер». А потом поднимает на меня слегка расфокусированный взгляд, словно только сейчас заметив, что здесь присутствует еще кто-то, кроме него, и долго смотрит своими темными глазами. Я несколько раз порываюсь сказать свое вежливое «здравствуйте, сэр», которое на самом деле должен был произнести сразу, как он зашел, но слова словно застревают у меня в горле. А он все стоит и смотрит, хотя я уже давно отвел взгляд, слегка склонив голову вниз, чтобы ему не было заметно моих щек, залившихся краской. Я смотрю на четкие стрелки на его брюках, и тишина прерывается лишь тогда, когда он чуть сминает ручку пакета за своей спиной. А потом я вижу, как его ноги круто разворачиваются на каблуках, резко взвизгивает колокольчик, и он выходит. Я понимаю, что ненадолго задерживал дыхание, поэтому сейчас отрывисто вдыхаю. А потом он начинает приходить каждый день. 

*** 

В пятницу резко похолодало. Ковер из разноцветных листьев покрылся едва заметной, но достаточно плотной корочкой льда, которая образовалась из утренней росы. Воздух был холодный и чистый; небо ясное, ярко-синее. Казалось, оно будто ждало, когда же появится яркое, слепящее глаза солнце. Но солнце весь день трусливо пряталось за одну-единственную жирную, с темным ободком по краям, тучу. 

Он переминается с ноги на ногу, слышно, как трутся друг о друга штанины из грубой ткани. А я молчу. Я вообще как будто прирос к полу, даже дышать стараюсь через раз. На улице громко переговариваются люди, проезжающие в машинах водители давят на клаксоны, а здесь, в «Счастливых днях», где отменная звукоизоляция, лишь жалкое подобие этих звуков улицы. Он перекладывает из руки в руку большой кожаный портфель с блестящими заклепками. Разглядывает плакаты, которые я развесил только вчера. «С рождением первенца!», «С Днем Рождения!», «С новосельем!» Красные, розовые, зеленые. С собачками, котятами, цветочками. «С годовщиной!», «С помолвкой!», «С первым учебным днем!» Фиолетовые, желтые, оранжевые. С бантиками, листиками, сердечками. «Я люблю тебя!» Бух! Портфель с грохотом падает на пол. 

– Не хотите чаю, сэр? 

За месяц я все-таки научился его приветствовать. Когда он входил я мысленно считал до трех, а потом только: «Добрыйвечерсэр!» Вот так. Слова сливались в одно, толкались, сжимались. Звуки получались глухими и отрывистыми. А вот злосчастная «э» наоборот длинной и растянутой, словно жвачка, конец которой маленький шмыгающий носом мальчишка намотал себе на указательный палец. В ответ он всегда только чуть склонял голову, потом задерживался в магазине примерно минут на пятнадцать, разглядывая витрины и изредка бросая на меня взгляды, от которых мне становилось неловко; после первого же я начинал гипнотизировать начищенный пол и не смотрел на него, пока дверь с мягким щелчком не захлопывалась. Он никогда ничего не покупал. 

Он поднимает портфель и глядит мне прямо в глаза. Я держусь, держусь, держусь. 

– Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, – протягиваю руку, и она немного подрагивает. – Хотя вы, наверное, могли уже сами заметить имя на моем бейджике. Я решил, что мне надо узнать моего постоянного посетителя, который любит приходить только по пятницам. Тем более, вы как обычно последний за этот день. Магазин закрывается через двадцать минут. 

Меж его бровей залегает глубокая вертикальная складка. 

– Северус Снейп, – голос у него низкий. Он делает вперед два шага, левой прижимает к груди портфель, а правой пожимает мою. Чуть шершавая, сухая и теплая. – Не откажусь, спасибо. 

Я отрывисто киваю и пулей вылетаю в подсобку. И там долго тру влажными салфетками с ароматом ромашки свои жутко влажные и холодные, как жабья кожа, руки. 

*** 

На тротуаре, поджав под себя ноги, сидит старик и играет на флейте. Вот уже третий вечер. Ноты вылетают из тонкого деревянного инструмента, сбиваются в стайки, переплетаются, а затем с бешеной скоростью несутся вниз, ударяются о еще не просохший после вчерашнего дождя асфальт. Падают в редкие лужи, несутся вместе с грязной водой к решетке водостока, а потом – раз! – резко вниз, по трубам, все дальше и дальше… Шапка у ног старика наполняется монетами и бумажными купюрами. 

Он всегда появляется за двадцать минут до закрытия. Ровно. Я начинаю гипнотизировать большие настенные часы в желтой оправе еще за пять минут до его прихода. Стрелки лениво движутся по кругу – тик-так, тик-так – отмеряют секунды, минуты. А потом заходит он, когда большая стрелка указывает на семь, а маленькая на длинное деление, будто специально высчитывает, а, может, так и есть. И я выпаливаю свое теперь уже «ДобрыйвечерСеверус!», а потом «Не хотите чаю?», затем «Сегодня с ромашкой!» и еще «Вам же такой нравится, да?» А он молчит. И только смотрит, смотрит. И мне опять становится не по себе. Я думаю, что он прикидывает варианты, как бы убраться подальше отсюда, потому что я влил в него уже столько чая, что доза граничит с несовместимой с жизнью – вон там окно, он мог бы грациозно запрыгнуть на небольшие стеллажи и спастись, потому что пятиться обратно к двери – это как-то трусливо. Он мог бы. Но Северус опять только кивает и идет рассматривать витрины, пока я гремлю в подсобке чашками, пока ножки стульев, которые я тащу для нас, скрипят по чистому полу, пока закипает чайник. 

Я чувствую запах медикаментов, каждый раз, когда он снимает свое мягкое и теплое пальто и отдает мне, чтобы я примостил его на небольшую трехногую вешалку. Мне очень хочется спросить, где он работает, как живет, есть ли у него жена, дети, или он холостяк, вдовец, а может никогда и не был женат. Очень многое хочется узнать. Но Северус не говорит, и я молчу. Вот мы и молчим так вместе. И это не то молчание, которое надо заполнять словами, нет, но и не то, которое необходимо. 

Он допивает свой чай и благодарит, снимает черное пальто с вешалки, кутается в него, прячет руки в карманы и выходит на улицу, переходит дорогу и заворачивает за угол. А я ставлю на место стулья, тру чашки средством для мытья посуды, пока в пене не прячутся мои ладони, а фарфор не начинает звонко скрипеть. Проверяю кассу, считаю выручку, одеваюсь, выключаю свет и закрываю дверь на ключ. Бросаю монету в шапку старика. Флейта начинает петь громче. 

*** 

Темнеет все раньше. С деревьев облетают последние листья, которые приобрели уже грязно-оранжевый оттенок. Ветер немилосердно гоняет их по тротуарам, заставляя дворников изрядно попотеть. Небо становится жуткого землистого оттенка. Теплых дней уже не будет. 

Он подносит небольшую чашку к губам и делает глоток. Почти бесшумно. Только кадык перекатывается туда и обратно, когда Северус глотает горячий чай с мятой. А я хлебаю, причмокиваю губами. Не умею так, как он. Не получается. И постоянно хочется ногами дрыгать, как будто мне снова лет восемь или десять. Да, вот так сидеть и мотать ими по очереди. Левая-правая, левая-правая. Но только не при нем, при нем мне стыдно. Я держу спину безукоризненно прямо и худые и длинные, как две шпалы, ноги засовываю поглубже под стол, и до его прихода обязательно прохожусь по волосам тонкой расческой с мелкими зубчиками, и поправляю постоянно норовящий сползти на одно плечо свитер. Только чай пить нормально не умею. 

А у него всегда наглухо застегнутая черная рубашка, которая обязательно тщательно выглажена, и брюки у него никогда не бывают грязные в самом низу, а еще на брюках всегда четкие и прямые стрелки, точно как моя спина, когда я сижу вот так перед ним. Нет, даже прямее. И все пуговицы пришиты так крепко, что точно никогда не оторвутся. Я сижу и гипнотизирую пуговицу на его рубашке. Ту, которая самая первая, под самым горлом. Горячий чай обжигает губы. 

– Ай! – я инстинктивно отдергиваю чашку в сторону, ставлю на блюдце, и от удара по всему помещению разлетается короткое «дзынь». Смотрю в пол и тру переносицу. – Северус? 

Резко поднимаю голову и смотрю на небольшую ямочку на его подбородке. А он как обычно молчит, даже его брови не приподнимаются в немом вопросе. Ничего. 

– Северус, – повторяю. – Зачем вы приходите сюда каждый день? 

Чашка с чаем в его руках замирает, и сам он замирает. Кажется, что время на секунду останавливается. И у меня внутри тоже все застывает. Хочется закрыть глаза руками, как, когда видишь что-то страшное. Но ничего страшного не происходит, и вопрос, мучивший меня столько времени, просто повисает в воздухе, пытается уцепиться за что-нибудь. Жаль, что за воздух нельзя удержаться. Вопрос скатывается вниз и падает. И никакого звука, даже самого глухого. Ничего. 

– Спасибо за чай, мистер Поттер, – я дергаюсь от того, как сухо звучит его голос, и от непривычности. Я люблю сухость, но только не такую. 

Он аккуратно ставит чашку на стол, не на блюдце. Наверное, чтобы точно ни малейшего «дзынь». А я смотрю на его светлые, с тонкими прожилками вен, кисти. Наблюдаю, как он поспешно снимает с вешалки пальто, а потом, буквально в три шага, преодолевает расстояние до входной двери, дергает за ручку. Колокольчик надрывно звенит. 

*** 

За неделю дворники успевают убрать все случайно запутавшиеся в тонких травинках листья. Теперь, если запрокинуть голову, небо, как на ладони. Низко болтается над крышами домов и торговых центров, и кажется, что так и хочет сорваться и упасть прямо на холодный асфальт. 

Он не появляется семь дней. Я не ищу Северуса глазами в толпе, которая постоянно мелькает за окнами «Счастливых дней», и не иду в подсобку за двадцать минут до закрытия ставить тяжелый старый чайник на плиту, и не сгребаю в охапку чаи с разными добавками с прилавков супермаркетов. Я этого не делаю. Потому что и не жду. Все идет своим чередом – покупатели приходят за товарами, а я услужливо советую им ту или иную «аскорбинку для душевнобольных». «Возьмите вот эту книгу. Да, да. Она обязательно поможет вам найти ответы», «Нет, нет. Возьмите лучше засушенные гладиолусы под стеклом для своей супруги. Что вы, ей обязательно понравится», «Если вы будете пахнуть этим парфюмом все мужчины ваши, мадам». И так снова и снова. Кажется, я только устаю чуть больше, постоянно тру покрасневшие глаза. А потом он заходит снова. 

Северус больше не мнется на пороге пару мгновений, как это делал раньше, во вторник он влетает в магазин, словно ураган. Не без двадцати восемь, нет, прямо в полдень. На шее у него болтается куцый и тонкий черный шарф, волосы растрепаны и закрывают почти все лицо. К лучшему, не буду пытаться заглянуть к нему в глаза. Удивляюсь я недолго, только крепко зажмуриваю глаза и считаю про себя до трех. «Раз – его здесь нет, два – он здесь и уйдет, три – пусть так и будет». Открываю глаза, но он стоит посередине магазина, как и чуть раньше. Я хочу произнести свое коронное невнятное приветствие, но на удивление выходит заученное «Добрый вечер, сэр». Только теперь четко, ясно. Чеканю звуки, как рота солдат, идущая строевым шагом. Он даже не смотрит на меня. Хватает первую попавшуюся под руку безделушку – маленький шарик с искусственным снегом внутри – и кладет его около моей руки. 

– С вас один фунт, сэр. 

Он роется в карманах пальто и извлекает оттуда мятую зеленую бумажку, протягивает. Хватаю ее самыми кончиками пальцев и поспешно сую в кассовый аппарат. 

– Спасибо, приходите к нам еще. 

И Северус приходит. Каждый день, но теперь в разное время. И покупает, покупает. То, что ему совершенно не нужно. Совсем как все остальные. А я твержу последнее слово фразы «еще, еще», и он слушается. Книга, плакат, игрушка. Еще, еще. Открытка, фоторамка, альбом. Еще, еще. Блокнот, шкатулка, коробка конфет. Стоп. Этого я, конечно, ему не говорю. Никому не говорю. Это я говорю себе. 

Кассовый аппарат летит на пол, бумажные деньги бесшумно устилают полмагазина, а железные звенят и укатываются в самые дальние углы. Все, что есть на прилавках, разлетается в разные стороны – что-то разбивается, а чему-то суждено уцелеть в этом хаосе. Я закрываю магазин. 

*** 

Мир трещит по швам. Что было крепко-накрепко зашито и загнано в самые отдаленные уголки теперь норовит расползтись и перестать скрывать все то, что начиняет его. Теперь мир, словно пирожок с вареньем, который выглядит так, будто целых два дня отмокал в стакане воды, и начинка уже отстала от теста. Да, мир быстро разъезжается в разные стороны. 

Я безвылазно сижу дома с тех пор, как со всей силы заколачивал длинные гвозди в деревянные доски, которые теперь красуются поверх окон. Я постоянно заказываю на дом огромные пиццы и уплетаю их за просмотром тупых телевизионных шоу. Теперь я пью только кофе. Черный, без сахара и сливок. Очень крепкий и горячий, постоянно обжигаю им язык. Все чаще мне хочется засунуть руку под струю горячей воды и ждать, пока на ней не появятся большие красные волдыри; понять, что я еще хочу что-нибудь сделать. Но нет. Мои силы уходят только на то, чтобы дойти из кухни до дивана с кружкой кофе или дотянуться до телефона, чтобы набрать номер пиццерии. Так продолжается до субботы. 

В субботу утром я достаю из большого платяного шкафа дутый пуховик, нахлобучиваю смешную золотисто-красную шапку и выхожу на улицу. Вдыхаю свежий морозный воздух полной грудью, а при выдохе с губ срывается облачко пара. Редкие, не успевшие просохнуть лужи покрыты тоненькой корочкой льда. Все замерло в ожидании надвигающейся зимы. Возможно, в этом году даже выпадет снег. Я иду не спеша, подошва грузных ботинок царапает асфальт. Я хожу кругами рядом с улицей, где расположены «Счастливые дни». Мне будет страшно увидеть все эти кривые темные доски на месте витиеватых надписей названия магазина на окнах. Страшно. Но в то же время мне это необходимо, поэтому я выхожу из переулка и останавливаюсь прямо напротив «Счастливых дней». Подхожу ближе. 

Да, все, как я и запомнил, но мне почему-то совсем не страшно. Я окидываю взглядом, подмечая все мелкие, самые незначительные детали – вот кривая шляпка гвоздя, а вот осталась маленькая щель между досками, но через нее ничего не увидеть, слишком маленькая. Тянусь рукой к ручке двери и поддеваю ногтем отставший от дерева кусочек. Перевожу взгляд чуть правее и вижу совсем небольшой клочок бумаги, который засунули прямо между досок. Сердце колотится в два раза быстрее. Мой арендодатель Джон знает мой номер, позвонил бы, если что, а больше оставлять мне записок некому. Ведь некому, да? Разворачиваю вчетверо сложенный листок и ровные округлые буквы сливаются перед глазами. На самом деле в «Счастливых днях» все-таки нужные товары. Старичок в шляпе недавно хотел всучить мне пирог, испеченный его женой за то, что благодаря его подарку та словно помолодела на десять лет, а красивая одинокая девушка теперь замужем, потому что читала в парке купленную у меня книгу, которой заинтересовался одинокий молодой человек. 

На листке написан адрес и подпись «Северус Снейп». 

Из-за тучи выглядывает совсем не по-осеннему яркое солнце. 

Я улыбаюсь. 


End file.
